It is known to use apparatuses and methods to control the movement of vehicles as they travel from a stationary position through acceleration, deceleration, and back to a stationary position. Conventional apparatuses and methods, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional apparatuses and methods undesirably consume excessive fuel and produce excessive noise and emissions. Conventional apparatuses and methods do not provide the required power and speed infinitely proportional through the power and speed range of the prime power source. Conventional apparatuses and methods also do not provide proportional hydrostatic engine braking.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a motion control system that could be provided that would not undesirably consume excessive fuel and produce excessive noise and emissions. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a motion control system could be provided that would provide the required power and speed infinitely proportional through the power and speed range of the prime power source. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a motion control system could be provided that would provide proportional hydrostatic engine braking.